1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cardiac stimulants and, in particular, to 1-(1-piperidino)phthalazines and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quinazolines, reported to be cardiac stimulants, are claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,422.
British Pat. No. 1,293,565 claims a series of 1-amino-4-arl- and aralkylphthalazine derivatives as anti-inflammatory and anti-rheumatic agents. None of the compounds are reported to be cardiac stimulants.
British Pat. No. 1,133,406 describes a group of 1,4-diaminophthalazines which are useful as antipyretic, anti-inflammatory, hypotensive, bronchodilator and respiratory stimulant agents.
British Pat. No. 1,199,768 discloses a limited number of 4-aminoquinazoline derivatives as antihypertensive agents.